Firebat
|cost=50 25 |buildtime=24|produced=[[Barracks]]|req=[[Academy]]|hotkey=F|groundattack=8 (x2 attacks)|airattack=n/a|armor=1|range=2|sight=7|cooldown=22 (11 stimpack)}} The Firebat is a type of Terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Overview Firebats are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear armor similar to those used by Marines, except heavier and providing additional resistance to heat and flame. Firebats were classified as "armored assault troopers." At the time of the Protoss attack on Chau Sara, Confederate Firebats were equipped with wrist mounted Perdition Flame Throwers and CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suits. United Earth Directorate Firebats are armed with the C-140 Epyon Plasma Incinerator Cannon. "Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. As with Marines, Firebats were recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. They underwent "neural resocialization" and received aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Firebat's flamethrowers cause splash damage and are useful in destroying small-sized ground troops, especially if the enemy clumps together. Firebat weaknesses include a very short-ranged attack and inability to hit air targets. Some things to keep in mind is that Firebats are still effective under Dark Swarm, and they still cause full damage against Protoss shields. Firebats are best used mixed with Marines and Medics, especially against opponents that rely heavily on melee attackers, such as Protoss and Zerg. The Terran player may force the Protoss and Zerg opponent to invest in stronger, and more expensive, units to counter Terran infantry. Abilities * Stim Pack Tech Upgrades * Infantry Weapons * Infantry Armor Quotations : See: Firebat Quotations StarCraft: Ghost The multiplayer version of the StarCraft: Ghost Firebat is still equipped with flamethrowers.2005-11-28. Flamethrower. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. In addition, it has the ability to launch "napalm rockets" - laser-guided and manually guided versions. These rockets have great range compared to the flamethrowers.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II Firebats have been introduced into StarCraft II.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. Firebats are now produced from a Factory, as they have bigger, more powerful suits that give them a greater ability to withstand enemy fire,Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. which grants them more hit points.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. They can still fit into BunkersKarune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 3) ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. and be healed by Medics.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 5) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Famous Firebats * Jack Frost * Gui Montag * Bud Morris Images Image:firebatanim.gif|The Firebat's profile in StarCraft I Image: Unit-firebat.jpg|The Firebat in StarCraft: Ghost References * Firebat Armored Assault Trooper Battle.net StarCraft Compendium's offial strategy page about Firebats. Category:StarCraft Terran units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: StarCraft II Terran units